The Search for the White Tree
by Megatron's girl
Summary: When exploring a cave Littlefoot comes across a strange flower. Believing it was ok, he and his friends eat it but soon Littlefoot and his friends start to get terribly sick, leaving their parents scared to death they might lose them. With the help of a wise Clubtail healer Grandpa Longneck and Mr Threehorn travel and face danger together to recover flowers from a rare tree.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** When exploring a cave Littlefoot comes across a strange flower. Believing it was ok, he and his friends eat it but soon Littlefoot and his friends start to get terribly sick, leaving their parents scared to death they might lose them. With the help of a wise Clubtail healer Grandpa Longneck and Cera's father Mr Threehorn travel and face danger together to recover flowers from a rare White Tree which sadly can only be found In Mysterious Beyond where from the Clubtail's tales is surrounded by Fire Pits and a mean Sharptooth that guards it.

The Land Before time

The search for the White Tree

Chapter 1

Grandpa longneck stirred from his sleep feeling restless. When he raised his head slightly the bright circle was just starting to go back up into the sky. Still it was early yet as the sky was still dark.

He looked beside him and saw Grandma asleep peacefully. She gave a smile, moved a bit in her sleep before calming down and lying still once again.

Grandpa smiled and rubbed his head against hers gentle, whispering how he loved her. His wife made everyday wonderful and happy. Her kind words, her sweet smile and gentle voice always brought so much joy to him.

Now getting up from the ground he made sure to be as quite as he could though that was a slight problem given his size but still he had no desired to wake her up so early.

At his full height he looked down seeing his grandchild sleeping as well. Littlefoot was resting but shivering and it only just hit Grandpa that it was cold.

He walked over to Littlefoot then got down on all fours next to him. He moved his long tail around Littlefoot who in turn snuggled against him and smiled.

Grandpa Longneck moved his head lower and rubbed it against Littlefoot's tiny head. He loved his grandchild so much. He worked hard to make him happy and also to protect him. He never hesitated in heading into danger. If Littlefoot was in trouble he would be the first to tackle a Sharptooth to protect him.

Though Littlefoot had the habit of leaving the Great Valley with his friends in order to help them or just to do the right thing he made sure to help Littlefoot whenever he needed him. He remembered how his grandson risked his life to save his when he was terrible ill.

Littlefoot had a good heart. He always wanted to help his friends but also others who were in trouble. He was a wonderful child and Grandpa believed he wouldn't change in wanting to help others.

"Hmm Grandpa..." A soft voice said below.

Looking down he gave a smile before moving his head closer to him. "Hello Littlefoot, what are you doing up so early?"

His grandchild gave a yawn then stretched slightly. "I spelt enough Grandpa I feel ok",

"Well it's still early Littlefoot your friends won't be awake yet".

"That's ok I can hang out with you". Littlefoot jumped on his grandfather's head and giggled.

Grandpa laughed as he lifted him up high. Littlefoot always liked being high up he could see so much of the Great valley."Grandpa I love you".

"I love you too Littlefoot".

Littlefoot smiled then looked up into the dark sky."Think we will see any flying rocks?"

"Maybe, they do fly by here a lot but I don't think they will come now it's nearly morning".

Littlefoot was a bit disappointed and signed sadly. "It would be amazing if we could see one together Grandpa. Then it would be like our own flying rock".

"Haha we can do that now if you like".

"Ok Grandpa!" He kissed his grandpa's head for a second then sat and looked up to see if he could find one.

Grandpa longneck smiled more and watched the stars with Littlefoot.

They waited for what seemed like an hour when suddenly his grandson gasped. He saw one! A beautiful bright one. It shot across the sky with colours red and orange shining so bright.

"Grandpa, Grandpa Look!" He cried.

"Yes Littlefoot I see it!"

It flew way past Saurus Rock and crashed. A bright white light exploded for a moment then everything became dark and silent as if it never happened. Littlefoot was so happy, he couldn't believe how lucky they were to see one this early.

"Grandpa! It's our flying rock we should name it!"

The large longneck smiled then lowered Littlefoot to the ground. "Why don't you think of a name, you very smart Littlefoot".

The young longneck smiled feeling very proud of himself. He looked to where the flying rock hit the ground and closed his eyes and thought hard for a name. When he did he gave his grandpa a big smile. "What of Warm Rock? We can call it Warm Rock because the colours looks like fire and that keeps us warm".

His grandpa looked at where it crashed and nodded then moved his neck down to face Littlefoot. "It's a wonderful name Littlefoot. It will be our flying Rock".

"Yeah because we might see another one like it one day and it will make us think of each other". Littlefoot was really happy about the flying rock just being their one. He couldn't wait to tell his friends.

Sunrise was starting and slowly the Great Valley became bright and beautiful in the day light. "It's near morning now Grandpa, can I go find my friends?"

"Yes of course. Have fun...and try not to go off into the Mysteries Beyond this time".

"Yes grandpa I'll try heheh". He laughed then kissed his grandpa and ran off happily towards where Cera lived.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Land before time

The Search for the White Tree

Chapter 2

Littlefoot rolled on the grass laughing as Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike did the same. The grass felt so good against their skin and the flowers smelt so sweet. It made them feel happy and hungry for Green Food. Littlefoot hoped he would find some Tree sweets today.

As they finally stopped rolling and laughing at this fun game Cera suddenly got an idea for their next game.

"Hey, why don't we have a race? The loser has to get us food for breakfast". She got up from the ground and drew a trail along the grass with her tail for the starting line.

Petrie flew and landed before her. "Me thinks' it's a great idea but if I lose I don't think I'll be able to bring enough food for Spike. I'll be here all day if we do that!"

Cera rolled her eyes but he did take his point about the food. "Hmm ok what if we think of something else for the loser to do?"

Ducky then climbed up on her brother back and sat thinking hard like the others. After a few moments, she laughed and stood up waving her arms. "I think of an idea! Why doesn't the loser explore the Dark Cave yup yup!"

Spike didn't like that idea and quickly hid his head in the ground while Petrie hid near him shivering hard, scared of that idea too.

Cera growled and slammed her foot on the ground. "Don't be such babies! I think it's a great idea".

Littlefoot agreed. "Yeah come on its always fun to explore a new place".

Of course, Petrie wasn't convinced and shivered more. "B.. 's scary in there, I don't want to do the race if me has to go in there!"

Ducky jumped down now and she hurried to Petrie side and held his arm. "Petrie if you do the race then I will come with you into the dark cave, then you wouldn't be alone and we can be brave together".

But he still didn't agree "Me and spike just watch and..oh me pick who is the winner! Please…"

Littlefoot, Cera, and Ducky agreed and lined up.

"Let's see oh we race to that red rock over there!" Cera said as she pointed. It wasn't too far away just at the top of a hill.

"Ok I agree," Littlefoot said

"Me too" Ducky shouted and clapped her hands together.

Spike finally pulled his head out of the ground. He thought his sister was so brave and felt bad not helping her to try and win the race. He walked over behind her and lifted her up, putting her on his back.

She giggled and hugged his neck. "I love you too Spike, thanks for helping me"

He giggled and smiled.

Petrie flew in front and hovered in the air. "Alright on your marks get set…GO!"

The three friends ran, laughing and smiling as they raced to the red rock. Cera was in the lead with Littlefoot and Spike close behind her.

She looked back laughing at them. "Ha! Slowpokes hehe can't catch me! Threehorn's always win". Suddenly her head crashed against a tree trunk and she fell back with the leaves covering her.

Spike ran on ahead giggling and so did Littlefoot. "Hehe hurry slowpoke!" He teased and rushed on.

Cera finally got out of the leaves and growled: "No fair!" she raced after them she wanted to prove to be the best, she picked up speed pushing herself to go on. She actually got passed Littlefoot and laughed. "Ha, see told you I am the best!"

Eventually, Spike won the race, he jumped around and Ducky hugged his head.

"Yes, Spike you did it! You're the best yup yup!"

"Arghh I...I could have won it if the bright circle didn't blind me" Cera stated.

"Yeah whatever you say, Cera," Littlefoot remarked but smiled.

Cera huffed as usually and walked off with her tail in the air but she then stopped still and looked back. "Oh, Littlefoot don't' you have someplace to be right now?"

Littlefoot nodded she was right, the dark caves. Whoever lost had to go in and it was he who will brave it.

…

Littlefoot walked to the front of the cave, it was dark indeed and a cold breeze was hitting his face. He shivered a little but wanted to be brave like his Grandpa. "Ok I'm going in"

"Y..you sure Littlefoot? Its..It's so dark in there"

"Petrie! Littlefoot can do it, he isn't a baby…right!" Cera fixed him a look.

The little longneck nodded, he didn't want to disappoint his friends. "Ok…here I go"

Ducky and the other wished him luck and the Littlefoot entered.

The cave was dark, cold and wet on the feet but it hard Green food along the walls. The place didn't smell bad or make him want to run back in terror he felt he can surely do this.

"Littlefoot you ok?" Ducky called

"Yeah I'm fine it's not bad in here". He walked further in the cave when he smelled something. It was strange, nothing like he ever smelled before. He followed the scent until it came to a clearing. Light shined down from a hole above and it centered a bunch of flowers, they were red ones, with a little bit of purple on the petals and light on it seemed to make them sparkle. It was the most beautiful flower Littlefoot ever saw. They looked so pretty but smelled strange.

He walked over. "Wow, you look beautiful…"

"Hey, Littlefoot! Come on out, your brave enough alright" he heard his friends yell as their voices echoed through the cave but Littlefoot just had to look at the flowers a bit more. He lowered his head to it and gave it a sniff, a very strong smell hit him hard. It caused him to back off just a bit. It was so strong but the strange thing was, it wasn't a bad smell, it was just an overpowering odor of sweetness, just very heavy but when he sniffed again he got use to it. It made his stomach rumble it looked tasted so very tasted.

He took a bite a tiny one just to make sure it was ok and was shocked at how good it was. He ate more unable to help himself "Hmm I got to show these to my friends!" He grabbed a branch and pulled, taking a few of the big flowers with him, then raced back out fast.

"Littlefoot about time we were going to come in there for you," Cera said.

"What do you have their" Ducky asked

"I found them". He put them on the ground. "They smell so strong but they taste the best"

Ducky gave a sniff but quickly held her nose. "Ah! You sure it's ok to eat them I never saw flowers like them before…."

"Hmm I guess so I mean, I tried a little bit and they seemed ok"

Spike walked over and took a bit too and ate quickly.

Ducky smiled. "Well if spike likes them I'll eat them"

She quickly took a leaf and ate. Cera looked at how they enjoyed themselves, she wanted to try too. "Hmm alright, I guess I eat it too". They ate together until their stomachs were full.

"Come let's play hide and seek" ducky giggled and they ran off together laughing again.

…

Sometime later

The bright circle was going away and darkness was coming upon the land. Grandpa was eating from the tall trees when he heard the familiar footsteps. He turned his head and smiled.

"Hello Littlefoot, did you have fun today".

Littlefoot seemed not to hear what he said and seemed to look off into the distant. Grandpa lowered his head down so he was eye-level with him. "What's wrong Littlefoot?"

His grandchild finally came too and shook his head. "Nothing I just feel a little light headed"

"I think you need rest, time for bed I think"

Littlefoot didn't argue and took a couple of steps forward and got to his nest. He walked around in a circle for a moment to get comfortable then sat down and snuggled against the leaves. He gave a yawn and smiled at his Grandpa. "Goodnight"

The older longneck rubbed his head against his kissing his cheek very so softly. "Goodnight Littlefoot and sleep well".

The little longneck nodded and laid his head down gently to sleep. Grandpa decided to lay near him to keep an eye on him making sure he was alright since it wasn't like Littlefoot to be unwell. Grandpa rested his head on the grass watching his Grandchild sleep.

However unknown to them a red mark started to appear on Littlefoot's leg, with red lines spreading out around it, travelling along Littlefoot's body slowly. Something terrible was happening to the little Longneck and soon his friends would feel that too.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I am so sorry for the slow update. I have been very ill for some time and just a lot of stuff has been happening in my life lately. Hope it was worth the wait.

Land before Time

The Search for the White Tree

Chapter 3

Grandpa woke when he felt the warmth of the Bright Circle cover his body. He yawned before stretching his arms and legs out then stood up on his feet. Grandma was still resting and he didn't have the heart to wake her, she looked so peaceful.

He turned his head expecting to see Littlefoot already gone like he usually is, but instead he lay in the nest still, which was not like him. Littlefoot liked to get up and go to his friends early in the morning.

Grandpa lowered his head down about to nudge him so he would wake up but when he got closer he saw something was wrong. Littlefoot was shaking and it wasn't even cold, he was crying as tears seem to flow down his cheeks and the sound of his breathing was off not steady but slow and weak.

"Littlefoot!" He was very concerned. He remembered Littlefoot saying last night he wasn't feeling well. He now wished he had stayed up to watch over him.

The child tried to talk, lifting his head up to speak. When he did he ended up coughing until he spat a bit of blood out before passing out.

"Grandma! Come quick!" The old Longneck yelled, scared out of his mind. He tried waking Littlefoot again but he wouldn't respond. His body was hot and he was sweating too. The young longneck seemed to be hit with some kind of sickness but Grandpa was clueless to learning which one. He was in a panic.

Grandma hurried the tone of her husband's voice clearly told her something bad had happened. When she stepped to where he was she saw Littlefoot and saw he was so sick. "W.. 's wrong with him!?"

"I don't know Grandma, he's sick. Whatever this is, it's working fast affecting him".

"No…please we have to do something!"

He nodded looking at her. "We have…" But he was cut off when Mr. Threehorn came running in a panic. "Someone help me, please! Cera is sick!" He looked left and right for anyone who would offer to help until he saw the Longnecks and Littlefoot who looked just as bad as Cera. Then Ducky's mother ran saying the same thing and then Petrie's mother too.

Grandpa longneck called them all over quickly and tried to calm each of them down, though it was difficult. They had to think of the best way to help their children and try to think straight. "Please, everyone! Our children are sick and we have no idea what illness they have. We need help."

It was Petrie's mother who offered to do something first. "I heard there was a healer who passed by not too far ago, I will fly and look for him right away". She took off before they could even say good luck.

Threehorn began to pace up and down angrily as he usually did. "I don't understand how this could happen! Why it even happened. My Cera…"but he stopped himself from continuing on as he was close to sobbing. He did not want to cry in front of them.

Suddenly Littlefoot made a noise, he groaned weakly as he managed to open his eyes. "G..Grandpa…"

The big Longneck quickly went down to him. "Oh Littlefoot… "

"I…I…"He coughed again.

"Shh calm you" He reassured him by rubbing his head every so gentle against his but Littlefoot kept his head down. He had a feeling this was because of that flower he ate. The one he didn't know much about, he felt stupid and silly for not asking.

"Mmm I…I think I did something bad," he said softly, his voice more like a whisper he was terrified to even say it, knowing they all blame him.

"What do you mean?" Grandpa asked.

So Littlefoot explained about the strange flowers that they ate. Littlefoot felt so bad and was crying even more because he knew he made his friends sick, it was his fault he told them it was ok and of course Threehorn agreed about it being his entire fault.

"You fool! Because of you being so reckless Littlefoot, my Cera is sick! If anything happens to her it will be on your head! And I'll make sure you never forget that!" He yelled.

Littlefoot trembled with fear and cruelled up into a ball shaking harder, his sobs growing louder.

Grandpa wasn't known to lose his temper. In fact, many can't even recall the last time he actually showed angry or yell but this time, he could not contain. Slamming his foot down hard the ground shook beneath him and everyone jumped back in fright. It even made Mr. Threehorn jump and back off quick as Grandpa moved his head to look right at him. "Don't you dare say a thing like that to him!" He yelled. "He didn't know what it was and it didn't smell bad either. He never meant to hurt Cera or the others. You know he helped save them and us many times over and all we did was argue! Without Littlefoot, our lives would be worse off and without him, you wouldn't have Cera back in your life".

Threehorn wanted to argue because he was stubborn but he quickly fell silent realizing that the Longneck was actually right. Many times over Cera would tell him tales of how Littlefoot helped them through the worst of the trail home. Cera would often say how brave he was and how she admired him and respected him ever since their time together making their way to the Great Valley. Threehorn saw that in their talks at night.

Now he felt ashamed when he looked down at the frightened Longneck. Who was shivering crying.

"Littlefoot…I…I'm sorry, I'm just worried. I didn't mean to say those things. I'm just so scared for Cera. She's all I have left".

Littlefoot looked up seeing him cry too, which was a rare thing. Cera really was the most precious thing in his life and it was understandable he be upset if she got hurt. Littlefoot still blamed himself but he forgave Mr. Threehorn as he is just scared. "I…I understand Sir…*Sniffle*…"

Grandpa lowered his head to rub against Littlefoot's to comfort him. "How do you feel?"

Littlefoot coughed again harder this time and some of the other Dinosaurs went to get water for him and the other children.

"Grandpa I feel hot and cold at the same time, I can't stop shaking and my belly feels awful and my head hurts…it's…hard to…"he passed out again.

"Oh, Littlefoot..." Grandpa's tears fell on him.

…

They eventually gathered all the children together and each of them looked the same. Red marks on their bodies, the uncontrollable shaking, and the coughing fits. They were resting but it did little to help them. The grown-ups brought food and water hoping to help them gather some strength to fight off this sickness but they couldn't eat, even Spike wouldn't touch anything.

The night circle had come now and Ducky's mother kept a look out for Petrie's mother and the healer. It wasn't until another hour later that she finally saw Petrie's mother coming.

She flew around, circling them. "He's coming! The healer is here!"

The grownups got up and turned to where she was facing. On top of the hill was a Club Tail. He marched slowly towards them, his body covered in bite marks and cuts, clearly showing he had been in some fierce battles. He walked with a slight limp and his left eye was missing, with only a horrible deep red mark left. "My name is Bone I came as quick as I could".

He walked towards the children examining them closely. He gave a clearly shocking gasp as he was not expecting this illness to be here.

"W...what is it?" Grandpa asked.

"I didn't think this flower would be here," he said.

"What is it? One of the other grownups asked.

Bone turned to look at them. "We call it Deception, it is common around my lands and many dinosaurs sadly fall prey to its sweet scent and tasty petals. I helped them to keep away from it and warn them of the dangers. I had no idea it had gotten this far".

"Quick tell is Where is the cure is!"Threehorn yelled

He gave a heavy sigh looked back to all of them. "There was only one cure but it's located on my land. You call it, the Mysteries Beyond"

Everyone gasped in horror. The worst place to find a cure for their kids. Why did it have to be there? They all thought and some thought it was hopeless to get it now.

Bone walked around the children as he spoke. "There is a tree surrounded by fire and Sharpteeth. its pure white and its petals can help stop the deception infection, your children most eat them to survive this".

"How do you know of this?" Grandma asked.

"I myself gathered every type of plant in my lands until I found the one to kill the infection. It took me months and many die while waiting. I still carry that burden with me. I was lucky to even found the tree surrounded by fire. I and a good flyer of mine braved that dangerous area and brought the petals home saving all those infected."

Petrie's mother stepped forward now. "Can't you tell us where it is, so I can get it?"

"I would but the area has become more unstable over the years and more Sharpteeth have gathered there with their young. They are very protective and prone to more acts of violence during that time. It would be best to send someone who can fight and stand up to Sharpteeth, plus you would not be able to carry the amount of petals we need".

Everyone looked at one another wondering how they would even gather the petals they needed. It was so dangerous and they had no idea how many dangers they would face if they go. Many of the adults were scared to go back out of the Great Valley as many had lost loved ones to the Sharpteeth and other dangers.

The one who was first to step forward quick was Grandpa Longneck. "Tell me where the White Tree is, I shall find it".

Bone looked up at him. "Are you sure, it's going to be very dangerous",

"My grandchild braved a danger before where I was the one who was sick, now it's my turn to help him. I don't care how much danger it is I'm going because I love him and want to save our children",

Threehorn looked up, he didn't like to admit it but he admired the Longneck and did think of him as a good friend even if they did argue most a lot and mostly when times were bad, but not this time. He wouldn't let him face this all alone.

"I'm going as well; you know my strengths and my fighting abilities. You'll need my help longneck"

Grandpa agreed and was glad for the backup. The old Clubtail smiled and then explained the path they must take. It would not be an easy journey but they were going to risk it for their children.

...

Sometime later

Grandpa and Mr Threehorn were going to head out soon. Grandma kissed her husband as he got ready to set off. "Please be ok, I can't lose you both". She said with tears in her eyes.

"You aren't losing us, dear, I'll be back soon with the cure". They rubbed heads together and kissed each other for a few moments before Grandpa finally pulled back.

"Look after Littlefoot my dear"

"I'll do all I can I promise"

He nodded but before he left he went to the other children, they huddled together each shivering and coughing as more red marks had appeared on them. Grandpa forced himself to not cry as he knew he had to be strong for them and his wife. He rubbed each one of them and whispered. "Be strong like you always are, I know you can hold on until we get back".

Mr. Threehorn was busy saying goodbye to Cera. He kissed his daughter. "I love you, Cera, be a brave girl for your daddy, I'll be home soon". He turned to leave but Cera's voice startled him.

"Daddy…" She weakly said.

He looked back seeing her awake her arm stretched out to try and touch him. "Cera…you should be rested".

"W..where are you going?"

"Your daddy is going to get something to make you better"

"B.. .."

"Cera I need to stay with Grandma longneck until I come back". He pressed his forward to her. " You're my brave girl I know you'll be strong ok, you remember all the times you left to save us well now it's my turn to help you"

". you be ok…"

Threehorn couldn't help but smile. Even with her being ill she still wanted him to be ok. "Ha don't worry about me Grandpa Longneck is coming with me, you just rest"

"I love you, daddy" she whispered then closed her eyes.

Mr. Threehorn tears slipped through now and the drops hit Cera head but she didn't even notice as she fallen sleep again. "I love you too…my baby girl"

He now left with the Longneck and headed into the mysteries beyond with everyone hoping they get back in time and also that the Tree was still intact.

End of Chapter 3

Another note: I know I could have worded it better why Grandpa and Threehorn go after the White Tree alone but I'm too sick to think of something a bit better. My period hit and its one of the worst I ever had. My Depression and pains are terrible.

I might rewrite it when I'm more myself again. I wanted to post this up because a few people were asking for the next chapter and I felt bad for not uploading it sooner.

Anyway hope its ok.


End file.
